Spilt Dreams
by EterNite
Summary: HPSS Slash! When a dark figure whisks Harry away to another world, what wild tales will unfold?
1. Shadows of Jade

Disclaimer– Not mine, never will be! The only thing I own is the laptop I write this on and a lot of musical instruments! (And just 30 dollars so please don't sue D:)

Pairing– HPSS

Chapter One

For Severus Snape, hiding in the shadows was no unfamiliarity. From the day he was born, he was forced into a life of loneliness and discrimination. In his childhood, he had been raised to serve his elder brother, whom was destined to be King of the Demons. When he turned fifteen, he attempted to defy his fate of servitude by betraying his family to join the Dark Lord, only to be forced into another life of endless servitude. After his first meeting with the Death Eaters, he was horrified, and yet his foolish rebellion against his family had made it impossible for him to flee from the repercussions of his act. When he turned sixteen, he could no longer bear the horrors his fellow Death Eaters partook in with glee, and turned to Dumbledore in the hopes that he would save him from such a miserable fate. Once again he was forced into a life in the shadows, playing the part of the evil potions master while fate laughed at him.

And so, when Albus Dumbledore came to his classroom with the news that the wards alerting him to Harry Potter's welfare had gone off, he resignedly agreed to check on the boy. Not long after, he was standing at the door of Number Four Privet Drive, wondering how he had managed to destroy his life to such a degree.

Potter's door opened to reveal a beefy man with a face that somewhat resembled a beet.

"What do you want, coming here at this hour?" Severus raised an eyebrow. Apparently the man was as much of a pig as he appeared to be. He almost pitied Potter for being doted on by this whale of a man.

"I am here to check up on your precious boy." The man's face got even redder, if that were possible.

"What do you want with my Dudders?" A frustrated sigh escaped Severus. He really needed to sit down with a cup of tea and relax. _'Perhaps I will indulge in a bath after I finish attempting to communicate with this filth.' _He thought to himself.

"I meant Potter, you imbecilic pig." The man's red face was immediately replaced by a pale complexion and a shaking form.

"He's not here. Left about an hour ago, with another of you freaks. Now get away from my house before someone sees you. If I ever see another freak like you again on my doorstep, I'll shoot you!" Severus' eyes widened, almost imperceptibly.

"Is this how you treat those who protect your saviour?" Severus dreaded the answer.

"Now what are you going on about, you bloody freak?"

"You're little prince, Harry Potter, of course."

"Prince? That boy's been nothing but trouble ever since he got here. The only thing he's good at is making himself useless!" Severus growled, and pinned Dursley against the door.

"I am not fond of the boy's pompous attitude either, but even I would not disrespect him in such a manner as you are doing. Are you aware that boy saved your negligible life many times? Do you think that Voldemort would have hesitated to eradicate you from the Earth? I think not! Useless? Even I find that highly unlikely."

HPSSSSHPSNARRYYESTHISISABREAKLINE

After being dragged from his home by an unknown wizard, Harry had been surprised to find that the wizard had no intention of harming him, but instead had brought him to a nearby park and began to cleanse the bleeding wounds that he had acquired in the Dursley's care.

"Who are you? Are you part of the Order? Why wasn't I told that I would be picked up?" The man shook his head amusedly.

"My name is Raul, and I am not part of any order. I will not harm you, and I would appreciate if you would allow me to answer your questions one at a time rather than having to field so many at once." Harry went bright red as he realized his panicked questions had irritated the man.

"Okay, but why did you take me if you're not part of the order and you don't want to harm me? It seems like these days, pretty much everyone wants to harm me." Raul grinned, and Harry noticed with a shock that his face, which had been rather plain when he had arrived, now had an ethereal glow.

"I have taken you from your home because of your rapidly approaching seventeenth birthday. You see, every few generations, a child is born into the Evans family with the blood of my people, and there is a possibility that this child may be the long awaited king of our people. Every time a child with our blood is born of your family, one of my family, in this case me, is assigned to look after him once his inheritance is sealed. You may very well be one of the false kings, in fact, I highly doubt that you are the true king, but there is a chance, and even if you weren't, you would still be considered king of our people. You will stay with me in our kingdom until the time of your awakening, at which time you will gain much knowledge. After you are crowned king, you will be free to return to this world that you are so fond of."

"Er, I see? I suppose I don't have any choice in this matter, do I?" A glum tone entered Harry's voice, subtle but present.

"I apologize, but I promise that if you place your trust in me, you will not regret that decision." Raul kneeled before him, taking Harry's hand into his own. "You are my king, and as such, I bear no ill feelings towards you. If you will accept my allegiance to you, I will bring you to our homeland now."

"Very well, I accept." A swirling white light surrounded them, and a moment later, the only sign that the two had been there was a small, bloodied handkerchief lying on a park bench.


	2. In Wonderland

Disclaimer– Not mine, never will be!

Pairing– HPSS

HI EVERYBODY! I'm Doctor Nick! (BWAHAHA Sugar+SimpsonsMADNESS!!!)

Chapter Two

When the world ceased its spinning, a brand new world formed in front of Harry's eyes. A green landscape unfolded, with lush fields, tall trees with the rich green color rarely seen in wild plants, and blooming flowers. Raul smiled as he saw Harry's awestruck face, bringing him back to the first time he had been shown the imperial gardens.

"Beautiful, isn't it, Your Majesty?" A brilliant smile lit up Harry's eyes.

"It's amazing! How can you stand to leave such a wonderful place?" A fond look crossed Raul's face.

"I can't. Every time I leave here I'm overwhelmed by homesickness."

"Oh.. Sorry for mentioning it." Harry was not sure how long he stood there, watching the soft wind blow through the trees. A surreal moment overwhelmed him as he realized how ephemeral the moment truly was.

"Ah, Your Majesty, if you don't mind, I will bring you to the castle now. You will be able to return here later, as this is your personal garden, but you are expected to attend a dinner with The Steward tonight, and I would like to acquaint you with the most important rooms, if not the entire castle, beforehand." Harry broke out of his trance and nodded.

"Who is the Steward?" He asked, a slight tone of anxiety lining his voice.

"The Steward is the man who rules the country during the long periods of time in which there is no king. When the true king awakens, the Steward will be given the job of instructor and will teach the true king the ways of our people." Harry stared.

"Isn't it a bit unfair for the Steward to be demoted to a mere teacher after having such an important job?"

"Of course it's unfair, but the family whose eldest child takes the job of Steward is a very old family, and they are raised humbly, aware of their fate should they be the ones to be succeeded by the true King. In truth, the Stewards have always considered instructing the true King to be an honor much greater than being ruler, and each Steward hopes that they will be the one." Harry frowned. _'I would hate to be this true king. Imagine how awful it must feel to be thought so highly of, how impersonal it would be.'_

"Wait, you keep talking about 'our people'. Who exactly are 'our people'?" Raul grimaced.

"That will take quite a long time to explain. If you will accompany me to your private lounge, I will relay to you the history of our past."

Harry stared, mouth wide open and gaping, as they walked through the grand castle which was to be his home. The decorations were both elegant and elaborate, but at the same time, they were neither gaudy nor overly rich. Raul weaved through the castle as only one who had lived there for a long period of time could, and soon he found himself in a large chamber adorned with architecture of carved silver, and an image of the most beautiful creatures he had ever seen flying on the ceiling. Unlike in the wizarding world, the painting did not move, but instead seemed to call out to him, as if it were alive.

"I see you have taken a liking to the ceiling. Most people will never see it– it is meant only for the eyes of the king and his closest advisors."

"Those two men– are they angels? They're the most beautiful creatures I have ever seen." Raul's eyes darkened as he spoke his next words.

"Those men are not angels in the typical sense of the word. The one on the right is somewhat similar, but the one on the left is a child of more worldly descent. I suppose this would be a good place to begin my story. This picture was painted by an old seer during the time when our kingdom was still harmonious. Back then, we had wings as white as snow, and were able to live peacefully without needing the rule of a king.

"The picture was painted in a time when all was calm, and strife was a myth. Needless to say, it was not seen as welcome among the people. As you have surely noticed, both angels have wings of pure black. The angelic visages of the pair, coupled with the dark wings and hair, led people to believe that the seer had foretold an evil future, which led to controversy. The unrest caused by his painting was the undoing of the people who wished to prevent it, and soon, the angels colors grew darker and darker until they realized their mistake, and took the name of Fallen Angels.

"Of course, after the angels had atoned, they began to view the painting as a sign of hope. From the time that the angels fell, corruption has haunted us, and while the false kings are able to keep it at bay, it was said that the true king, depicted in the picture beside his mate, would be able to forgive the people for their wrongs and heal the race."

By the end of Raul's tale, Harry was in tears. He could feel every conflicting emotion that had surely run through the people of old as if each one of them had given him their memories. Raul smiled grimly, and Harry returned the emotion. He did not wish for any more fame than he already had, but if Raul had been right, then he would not necessarily receive fame from his ascension to the throne of the fallen angels, and he could not help but feel a strong desire to protect the people that had gone astray.

HPSSPAGEBREAK!!!

When Harry met with the Steward, he was rather unpleasantly surprised. While Raul had made the Steward out to be a kind, saintlike being, Harry could not have gotten an impression of the man that was more different. The man had short graying hair and a stubby beard. While Harry had envisioned the man to be as elegant as the men in the painting on the ceiling of his lounge, the man was very brash and spared no breath except to eat and demean Harry.

"Well, well. Another fake king-to-be. I wonder what you'll turn out like. You'll probably ruin our country, if I am right to believe that you have about as much talent as you have height. How could I get a king that looks like a bloody woman– just my luck. Just keep out of my way, boy. I'll do all of the diplomatic garbage and all that. Don't want a girly boy messing up my empire, after all." The rest of the meal was eaten in silence.

As Harry sat down to sleep that night, he allowed himself to loose himself in the dreams of the normal life he had always craved.

CHAPTER 2 END.

Hi again! Thanks for taking the time to read this! I would have gone a bit further with this chapter, but this seemed like a good end, and its half an hour past sleeptime 0 I have a chem quarterly and a french test tomorrow and o.O my computer says that french is spelled wrong o.o. wieeeeeeeeerd computer o.o…. Anyway, I'll update about once a week I'd say, but they'll all be around 2-4 pages. If I make chapters too long then I wont have the energy to complete the story. Anyway, G'night!!!


	3. The Best Laid Plans

HPSS

Some Sev for youuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

Chapter 3

There it was again. That horrendous twinkle. Severus sat across from the headmaster, wondering what he had ever done to deserve the all-seeing look that Dumbledore was giving him.

"So you say that you went to pick up young Harry, and his relatives told you that he was already picked up?"

"Yes, Albus, I believe that is what I said. Perhaps your ears are not as apt as they used to be?" That infernal twinkle brightened, much to his dismay.

"No, no my dear boy. I am merely contemplating something interesting." Severus raised an eyebrow.

"And what would this be?"

"Surely you could tell me if another order member was present, and if not, then perhaps Harry was still there? After all, you are a demon with an incredible sense of smell."

"Unfortunately, I was in the process of making a rather repugnant potion, and so I had consumed a sense-suppressing potion to prevent the smell from hindering my ability to make the potion when you so rudely interrupted me with your Potter-Stalking." Dumbledore's twinkle did not falter.

"Well then you'll just have to find him, won't you?" Severus glared at Dumbledore and stalked out of his office.

_'How dare that infernal man?I was in the process of finding the cure to cancer when he decided to interfere with his Potter-loving checkup plans. He's probably been picked up by Lupin or some other idiot, and now I have to run around like a headless chicken until I find him.'_ Trelawney 'meep'ed as he stalked past her, his face the pure image of irritation.

"POTTER! How can you irritate me when you are not only completely unaware of such, but are not even anywhere near me?!" Severus stalked to his chambers, muttered the password under his breath, and slammed the door behind him, only to find Dumbledore's head in the fire."

"What do you want now, Albus?" He ground out.

"My dear boy, shouldn't you be looking for Harry? He's not going to find himself, you know." Severus rolled his eyes. Could the man be any more blunt?

"Very well, I'll drop everything and run for Potter, just like everybody else in this twisted world!"

"Wonderful!"

HPSSSSHPSNARRYPAGEBREAK!

It had been a week, and Severus was still unable to locate Potter. He had contacted every order member, and yet none of them had taken him, or even seen him. After days of pointless wandering, he found himself frequenting Little Whinging, in the hopes that Potter would turn up again.

"Hey, Big D, are we gonna sneak into Chelsea's house again? That was awesome." A revelation struck Severus, and he spun around, cast a quick invisibility charm, and headed straight to Number Four.

Fortunately for Severus, the family had left the window into the living room open, and Severus temporarily sacrificed his dignity, climbing through the aforementioned window. He stalked upstairs and peered in every room until he came across a small room with broken toys littering the shelves.

"This must be Potter's room." he muttered. "Typical, no respect for his possessions." The box of owl pellets on the table and moving pictures confirmed his suspicions. Severus sat down on Potter's bed, wincing when a spring lodged itself in his bottom. With a quick muttered spell, the spring shrunk back into the bed and the pain in his arse quickly dissipated.

"Accio Severus Snape's Polyjuice potion." A vial zoomed into his hand, and after pulling a hair off Potter's pillow, downed the potion in one gulp. Without even wincing at the vile sensation, Severus Snape became Harry Potter, witnessed only by a small Muggle mirror in the corner of the room.

For the remainder of the summer, Severus Snape was nonexistent, although when asked about by his colleagues, they were told he had gone to search for Harry Potter. In the absence of Severus Snape, an identical clone of Harry Potter took up residence at Number Four, Privet Drive, slaving away during the day and working on a rare and complicated potion by night.

Chapter End.

SORRY ITS SO SHOOOOOORT!!! I wanted to get a Severus-only chapter out there, but I didn't want it to affect the timeline I had in mind for Harry. It may be surprising, but it took me THREE HOURS to do this D: This was kind of a setup chapter for what's to come, but my next chapter will be the last before Hogwarts! That means HPSS DEVELOPMENT TIME!!!! I'll try to update again over the weekend, so I'll see you soon!

Eter


	4. Silent Scream

Nite- HIYO!!!!!! Long time no see! Sowwie for not updating before now D:. It was the last week of the quarter, so I had to study a lot:D Enjoy!!!!

BTW- Harry went with Raul because he would do anything to leave the Dursleys

Chapter 4- Silent Scream

Pain filled him, his every sense screaming for release. Not even the beatings he gotten from the Dursleys had not amounted to the pain he felt. Not even the Crucio curse amounted to what he felt, and he knew that he would never forget this pain. Harry writhed on his large bed, every moment seeming like an eternity.

When Harry woke up, he had been moved from his room, and was lying on a large, soft bed surrounded by velvet drapes. Pulling back the curtains, he was greeted with the sight of Raul kneeling in front of him.

"Good morning, my lord."

"Raul, what happened to me? I remember so much pain... then nothing." Raul smiled sadly.

"That was the experience that all Kings must go through. Normally, the process only takes one hour, but your transformation took an entire day."

"Transformation?"

"Now you have awakened, and thus you are truly our king now." Harry 'hmphed' as a large roll of cloth hit him in the face.

"What's this?"

"We are holding your coronation ceremony in three hours. Put those on and wait in the lobby. I will come to instruct you on your duties in one hour."

"Coronation ceremony?????" A small laugh escaped from Raul.

"Of course, a king is not officially a king until his coronation ceremony." Harry's resulting laugh had a crazy edge to it.

"I should have stayed at the Dursleys'. When I came with you, I was never expecting to be crowned king of some nonexistent country. Then again, my life has never been normal, has it?"

"Definitely not." Raul concurred. "Please, my lord, the coronation ceremony is only about an hour long, and after that we will be having a feast, where you can relax. I promise you that if you follow my instruction then nothing will go amiss. Now please put those robes on, my lord, and I will join you in the lobby after I check to make sure that all the decorations are in order." Harry nodded reluctantly, and picked up the robes with a miserable hand and a heavy heart.

PAGEBREAK123!

Harry fidgeted slightly as he stood in front of a kneeling Raul. Behind Raul, millions of people stood, in neat rows, all watching him closely. From behind him, the Sentry spoke.

"Today, we the Fallen Angels of Night have gathered to witness the coronation of a new king. For many years now, no king has ruled this land, and so we must celebrate the coming of this great ruler into our lives."

"We, the Fallen Angels of Night will welcome the new king with open arms. Great king please protect us." Chorused the people in the crowd.

"For many years our kingdom has cried out for a ruler. Now, the Most Glorious Kingdom of Denali will have its ruler once again."

"We too call out for our ruler to take his throne."

"Great lord of the name Harold James Potter, do you accept the title of Regius Aer Volatilis Unus for both yourself and for your country?" Harry's voice caught in his throat.

"I do here fore accept the title of Regius Aer Volatilis Unus."

"And do you accept the name of Aer Viridus Sidus as your true spiritual name?"

"I hereby accept the name of Aer Viridus Sidus as my true name. May I never again be known as Harold James Potter." The Sentry placed a silver circlet by his feet.

"Then let the will of the heavens be done." Aer felt a light pinch as the circlet formed itself on his forehead, and was consumed in a flash of white light. A searing pain ran through him as a pair of pure black wings burst from his shoulder blades.

"He's the Verus Rex Regis! The True King!!!" And with that, Aer, no longer the Harry Potter that he had been, woke up on the side of the road in the park near the Dursleys' house. Aer held up his hand in front of his face, studying the distinct lines running through his hand.

"A dream?" A small pinch on his forehead relieved him of this notion. "So it was real.. but then why am I back here?" Groaning, Aer stood, and walked the short distance to the Dursley's house. Intending only to collect his belongings and leave, Harry slipped the door open, only to come face to face with a maliciously grinning face.

"Back for more, are you, boy?"

End Chapter.

Sorry its so short again . for me this chap was extremely dull to write and I had quarterlies this past week too . I'll try to update again soon, and guess what? HARRY/AER IS NOW BACK WITH THE HUMANS, WHICH MEANS HPSS GOODIES COMING YOUR WAY SOON!


End file.
